Don't mess with us
by tmntfan123
Summary: I'm to lazy to write a summary but I highly recommend you read this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**April's POV:**

I am sitting on the couch with my laptop emailing my friend Serena, Leo is watching Space Heroes and Mikey's playing on his T-phone. Out of the corner of my eye I just notice Donnie sitting there with nothing to do and twiddling his thumbs. "Donnie? You ok?" I ask looking over at him. "What? Oh, ya I'm fine." He says kind of down. I frown and go back to my laptop. Serena had to leave so I logged off and closed my laptop. I move a little closer to Donnie but not too much so no one notices. We look at each other, the ground, then at each other, then the ground again. It seemed to go on almost for ever until Donnie finally spoke. "April, could you help me with something in the lab?" He asks kind of nervous. "Uh, sure." I say sort of blushing. As we walk into Donnie's lab and I see Timothy, the goo in a canister. "Who's that?" I ask Donnie pointing to the goo in a tin. "Oh, that's Timothy, he got mutated into a glob, and he did some stupid things to get that to happen." He replied. I open my mouth to speak but I get cut off by Donnie. "Don't ask" he said chuckling. I giggle and we both smile after. "Oh… uh thanks!" I say looking at Tim. "I didn't say anything." Donnie said giving me a look like I'm crazy. "Oh, I was talking to Tim. He said he liked my red hair." I say bending down to face Tim in the canister. "Wait… you can understand him?" Donnie asks pointing. "Ya. Remember how the Krangg said I have this thing called 'Mental Energy'? well, I think that's how I can talk to him." I reply looking at Donnie. He walks over looking at Tim. "Fascinating" Donnie said putting his on is chin. "Tim, say something else." Donnie said grinning. "He says if he ever turns human again, he wants to learn more of your ninjistu" I say laughing. "No way Timothy, you have gotten your self into enough trouble." Donnie said sternly. We walk back to his desk and Donnie sits down. "So what do you need help with?" I ask. "Oh, right. I need you to grab that over there and hand it to me, I've got a lot in my hands right now." Donnie says focusing on his chemicals. "Ok, and I know what 'THAT' Is called. It's plutonium 249" I say walking over to get it. "Cool that you know that… hmm. What's 1000.68 x 2.98 divided by 60?" Donnie asks. Once I give him the answer he seems shocked. "I can't believe you figured that out!" he said putting his hands on his head. "Well, I kind of used to be a Brainiac." I say rubbing the back of my neck. "You say that like its bad thing." Donnie said kind of offended. "Sorry, I just always got made fun of for it, it even got me into worse matters, there was this guy at my middle school named Tray. He's the worst, he kills baby seals for fun, is head of the boys wrestling team, and is tougher than Raph x 9000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0 00,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000" I say frightened like he's right there. "But that's not a real number." Donnie says correcting me. "Exactly!" I say. "So what about him?" Donnie says tilting his head. "Right, well, he always saw me as a target. He wouldn't leave me alone till I was broken, and bruised. Because of him, I went to the hospital, he gave me a scare, and others made fun of it before I started to hide it." I say with my head down feeling ashamed. I moved my bangs out of the way so Donnie would see the star shaped scar. "Whoa." He said inspecting it. "I'm so sorry." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault, besides; Tray is in jail for life now." I say happily. After Donnie almost finished his chemical for Tim he suggested we go back to the TV room. I nodded and we both walked in but no one was there. "Were is everyone?" I ask looking around. "Hello?" I yell, I turn around to talk to Donnie but he's gone to. "Very funny guys!" I say stuttering. As soon as I'm about to speak The turtles, Cindy, Serena and Monica pop out form all over the living room. "Surprise!" everyone shouts. It's December 16th so it's my Birthday. "Happy Birthday." Monica say putting her arm around me. I look at the blonde girl with hazel green eyes. "Thanks" I say ducking out of her arm. "Sup?" Serena says looking at me with her Blue eyes and brown hair. "Nothing sup with you?" I reply. We laugh a little. Serena gives Raph a kiss on the cheek and we all just look at them awkwardly. "What?" Raph said spreading out his arms. Donnie just rolls his eyes and hands me a little box. I smile at him and everyone looked at us. As I open the box my eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful charm bracelet with a star, heart, acorn, peace sign, and a smiley face. "I love it." I say slipping it on. I give Donnie a tight hug and then let go. I see his face go pink but he tries to hold it in. I smile and then Serena gives me a bag with yellow paper to cover the gift. "I can't wait to see your face!" She squeals. I know whenever Serena says that it's not good. I carefully open it with a look on my face of slight terror. I finally take it out and I almost scream. It's two four tickets to Katy Perry. "Oh my god! Thanks Serena!" I say hugging her. "Not a hugger not a hugger!" she says pushing me off. "Here" Monica says handing me a sparkly box that says Happy Birthday April. Monica smiles like a little girl and I open it only to see a pink hoodie that said; 'LIVE' "Thanks!" I say holding it up smiling. I honestly that's on of the best gifts I've gotten. After all that happened. We had chocolate pizza, Mikey's idea…. YUM. I went to Donnie's lab because that's wear I slept. That's the only other place to sleep because in my room there is no bed. I lay down on the couch next to Tim. He wished me a Happy Birthday and told me to look under the couch. I did and found a present from Tim. "How-?" I say raising an eyebrow. I smile and open it. It's a pair of Christmas Tree earrings. "Thank you Tim! I love them." I say smiling at him. I hug him but not for long, probably like half a second. "Hey April" Donnie says walking in. "Hey" I say looking at him. He sits down beside me. I hear my phone ring. I read the text. It's from Serena.

Siccors27: Hey Girl, Meet me at Central Park.

"Got to run, Serena wants me to meet her at the Park." I say standing up. "Wait, is it the one near the lair? Central?" Donnie asked taking my hand. "Yup." I say looking at him. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and head out.

**Donnie's POV:**

I can't believe April kissed me. I plod backwards on the couch placing my hand on my cheek. I can't stop thinking about her, her smile and happiness clouded my mind. I stay there for a while but then I walk into the TV room looking like I just got up from a nap but happier and brighter. "Hey Donnie, what went on in there, you didn't come out for two hours." Leo said looking at me. "It was two hours?" I say blushing. I shrug and sit down. As soon as April walked in I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Hey April." I say kind of shuttering. "Hi Donnie." She said grinning and sitting next to me. Raph gave me a glance that said; 'I still think you have no shot with her'" I growled at him silently for the first time in my life. Mikey was only focused on his pizza. April slowly took my hand and I started to get hot, and it was winter so that's surprising. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cindy walk in with Monica. "Hey, where's Serena?" April asks turning her head. "Oh, she's just at her Grandpa's, not far though." Monica said stealing some of Mikey's pizza. "Hey!" Mikey said playfully. Cindy sat down beside Leo to watch Space Heroes with him. 'Wanna watch a movie? " April asks me looking up. "Uh sure, but where?" I ask. "I have a DVD player. We can go into the lab if there's an outlit." April said smiling. "Ok." I say cheery. As we leave everyone just looks. I look back giving them the; 'What's it to you?' look." I look away and back to April. We watch The Smurfs. I keep thinking about how that's so impossible, but every time April laughs, moves, or smiles, I can only think of her. When the movie ends my T-phone rings. "Hello?" I say picking up my T-phone. "Donnie, where are you? We started patrol, meet us on the roof of the middle mall." Leo said in a stern voice. I hang up but before I say; "Ok." "Sorry April, got to run, I'm on patrol." I say getting up. "Ok." April said getting up to. "Can we hang out later?" she asks smiling at me with her hands behind her back. "Uh… sure!" I say, my face is going pink/red. I leave and feel like the happiest thing on the planet.

**April's POV:**

I go back to Donnie's lab and talk to Timothy for a while. Just when I'm about to leave I see a little turtle walking around. I pick her up and she's not Spike, its Serena's turtle Shelly. "Hey Shelly" I say patting her head. I put her down and start to walk. I look over at the mutagen can Donnie has, he's trying to figure out how the Krangg work with it. I look away and trip, my hand reaches out spilling the mutagen. I scream so loud the turtles can hear me from the surface. As soon as they enter I am a Green, mutant Turtle


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Donnie's POV:**

My brothers and I stare at the mutant just like us, but it's April. "April?" Leo said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yup…" April replied swiping off Leo's hand. "How did this happen?" I ask with my eyes widened in shock. "I saw Shelly on the ground, so I pet her for a bit, then I was a bout to leave and I tripped over your hammer and my hand must have reached out spilling the mutagen." April replied to me with a scared look. "It's gonna be okay April, I'm almost done the chemical for Timothy, I could use it for you instead and I'll figure it out again." I say calming her down. She nods and puts on the light pink hoodie with hot pink writing that Monica gave her.

An hour later we are all just hanging out in the living room, I am trying to think of a way to complete the human chemical. "Of cores!" I say standing up and snapping. "What?" Leo said looking away form the TV. "I figured out a way to finish the human chemical! I thought of it, and it just might work. You know how the mutagen works by mixing DNA with another creature?" I say excitedly. "Ya…" April said looking up. "Well, maybe it would work with the chemical I'm working on! I need human DNA!" I shout. "Does this mean I can be human again?!" April said jumping from her seat. "Yup." I said smiling at her. "But how are you gonna get human DNA?" April asked me raising an eyebrow. "Well, do you have any pizza you didn't finish or something you touched when you where a human?" I ask calmly. "Ummm, I guess I didn't finish some pizza before I became… well, this." She said pointing to herself. "Prefect." I say grinning. I'm about 20% sad April is going to be human again. But I'll live with it, anything to make her happy. As I leave to my lab with the April sample I carefully put that into the chemical. "It's ready!" I yell from my lab. April walks in smiling along with my brothers. "Now everyone out" I say pointing. We all leave except for April.

**April's POV:**

I carefully pour the chemical on myself. Tim was sleeping so that's a good thing. It really hurts but I'm sure it's worth it. As lights flash from Donnie's lab with me inside I curl up in a ball. An hour later I walk out still a mutant turtle with a Pink hoodie and a charm bracelet. "I didn't work." I say looking down. "What? how-?" Donnie said standing up with a confused look on his face. "I don't know..." I say trailing off in my voice. Then, Serena walked in the room. "Hey guys! Check out this pic I found on the interne-" She stopped to look at me as a mutant. "Whoa, did I miss something?" She said walking over to me. "How did THAT happen to April?" she asked pointing to me. "Ok. 1. I tripped and fell spilling mutagen on me after petting Shelly. 2. How did you know it was me?" I said putting down her finger. "Hey, you're my best friend, I'd always recognize you." She said putting her arm around me. I laugh then take her arm off. "My chemical didn't work so she's still like this for who knows how long." Donnie said walking up to us. It's been months and Donnie still couldn't find a way to turn me or Timothy back to human. My Dad still isn't getting used to this and neither am I.

**Donnie's POV:**

I don't like to see April upset and still uncomfortable with her new self. I feel guilty that it's my fault. Suddenly, there's some wired footstep noises coming from the sewers. Hey guys do you hear that?" I ask sitting up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

**April's POV:**

I wake up again near the giant Krangg brain. "Oh hello again." I say rolling my eyes. "April O'Neil." The Krangg begins to speak but I cut her off. "Ya I know, end of human kind, you want my mental energy blah blah blah." I say titling my head side ways and then to the other side. "Well, lets get to it then." Krangg Prime said starting up the machine. I was still terrified. "April!" I herd Leo call my name. "Leo!" I call from my place in the Technodrome. "April I'm here! my brothers are with me too!." Leo said smiling. Raph, Donnie and Mikey came up behind them. "Oh thank god! Donnie, you remember how to…" I begin to speak but Leo cut me off. "We are here to also see the end of your old kind which is there own kind now." Leo said. "Ha! With the turtles brain washed you'll never get any help! Krangg rules all!" The giant Krangg Prime said. Believe it or not… but the Krangg won. "I black out and I find myself in a dark empty cold room. My mental energy was completely washed out. "Hello!? HEY! LET ME OUT!" I say banging on the door. I sit on the cold floor and dif my head in my knees. Then I hear the door open. It's the turtles. "What do you want?" I ask turning away." April, it's ok, we're on your side." Donnie said putting his hand on my shoulder. I don't know if it's a trick or if they are not lying. "Prove it." I say not even looking back. "Ok we will." Donnie said putting his hands on his hips. "Look." Donnie said. I turn around to see no chip in there necks. I smile. "Coming or not?" Leo said. "Hmm, coming." I said getting up. "Come on then, we're busting you out." Donnie said as we run. They take me to the machine that drained my energy. "Uhg, I shouldn't have come." I say slapping my forehead. "April no, just get in and trust me." Donnie said holding my shoulders. "But-" I begin but Donnie cut me off. "Trust me." He repeated to me. I smile and get in. "Ok, I think this might work if I put it on revues, but scene Krangg Prime has your mental energy now we need to get her here in order for it to work.

**Donnie's POV:**

I'm really scared that this might not work. Everyone is counting on me, and I don't know what will happen if it doesn't. We have to fight our way through Krangg droids for two hours, I wonder how April's doing. Krangg Prime is right on our tail. _Perfect. _I think smiling. We rush over to wear April is but I can see how scared she is. I feel sorry for her… "Krangg has go you now!" Krangg said still in that creepy creepy voice of hers. Leo took his Katanas and took Krangg Prime from the top forcing her into the machine. It looked so cool from were I was standing. I quickly put the machine on revues and run away before I get caught by the Krangg. It starts up. I'm hoping and praying it will work. Not just for me or my brothers, not for the world… but for April.

**Normal POV: **

It is 10 years later.

**Donnie's POV:**

So, we are just hanging out jumping from roof to roof right now. Yes we did some stuff in the past. Saved the world twice… April became an official part of the team… man that girl learns fast! Well, she's no girl anymore… none of us are kids. April's 27 and my brothers and I are 26. It's a great life, but not without Master Splinter. At first when I tried and ask April out, she said she and I had no time which was true. But we made something work… I'm just glad we have no worries, we just fight crime on the street with no care. It's actually really fun! Now I know how Raph feels about beating the foot and trashing Krangg. You may wonder, did April ever turn human again? No. But, it's all good.

**Everyone's POV:**

April: Donnie's right, we may not be perfect, but still family. Raph: Ya, a butt kicking family! Mikey: Alright! Donnie: I just can't get enough of this awesome life! April: Hey! Over there! Look! The purple Dragons! Raph: Lets take 'em! Donnie: Whoo Hoo! Sire, we are still a bit immature you might say, but I like it. Leo: Because now matter how old we get. We will always be a Everyone: LEAN GREEN NINJA TEAM. Leo: So don't mess with us.


End file.
